What Stands Between Us
by Kyizi and Heliona
Summary: As the war continues, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Parvati and Ron have a lot of decisions to make. Can they find the happiness they seek along the way? (DG, HH, RP)


What Stands Between Us  
  
(AKA God, I want to jump him!)  
  
By Heliona and Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, no-one belongs to us (although Heliona would like to borrow Draco occasionally! - Kyi wouldn't mind a shot either WHEN HE'S OLDER!), they all belong to JK Rowling (who's still wonderful despite what she did in "Order of the Phoenix"! Am not impressed with OotP! :-/) and Warner Brothers and lots of other lucky people. We're only playing!  
  
Rating: Say it'll reach PG-13 and we'll up it if we need to!  
  
Spoilers: All of the books, including "Quidditch Through the Ages" and "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."  
  
Yahoo! Group: a_smirk_and_a_smile  
  
E-mail: ionakalos@hotmail.com and kyizifanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Notes: Another joint fic, although this is possibly the only one to see the light of day! We had great fun writing this, and hope you lot enjoy reading it. ( We wrote three characters each, and when we were writing the other person's character, consulted them. (For instance, Kyizi consulted Heliona about how Draco would react to something.) Hope it makes sense!  
  
There is a room in this fic, that has been taken directly from Wood and Wild (by Heliona), so for those of you reading W&W, you'll know why it sounded familiar. (At least it's okay to steal from your own fics or Hel would be in trouble!)!  
  
Heliona writes: Draco,(if Draco starts to sound like Sark from Alias, then it's intentional. After all, Sark is older Draco!) Hermione (apologies if she accidentally drools over Draco, but that's me, not her!) and Ron (if he sometimes sounds gay because he's looking at Harry, it's because it's me drooling over Harry, and I forgot I was writing Ron instead of Hermione!)  
  
Kyizi writes: Ginny (Drooling over Sark-like Draco? There's no apologies required, she's meant to drool over Draco!), Harry (If Hermione suddenly starts looking like Angelina Jolie or Eliza Dushka, that's me!) and Parvati (If Ron turns into Jeff Hardy or Johnny Depp when she's looking at him, again, that's me!)  
  
Draco:  
  
Draco Malfoy had left Snape's office after a long conversation with him concerning Quidditch, and was heading back to the Slytherin Common Room when he remembered that, in his rush to speak to the Professor, he'd left his bag in the Great Hall. Upon reaching it, he noticed that nobody was there, and Draco realised that it was just past curfew. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the Hall, hoping to miss all the teachers.  
  
Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall met him just as he was about to go down the stairs. "Malfoy," she called, stopping him in his tracks. "Detention tomorrow for being out of bed past curfew."  
  
Draco was outraged. It wasn't even his fault. He'd had to talk to Snape about changing the Quidditch team, since they were so rubbish, and Snape had kept him talking for hours. "But," he started to protest.  
  
"No excuses," McGonagall snapped. "Be down at Hagrid's Hut before breakfast." She turned and stalked away, her cloak swirling.  
  
Great, I had to catch McGonagall when she's in a bad mood, Draco thought gloomily as he walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. And, just my luck to get a detention with that imbecile, Hagrid.  
  
Draco had been made the Captain of the Quidditch team the year before, and he was determined not to lose to Gryffindor and bloody Harry Potter again. This, he felt, required a complete re-work of the Quidditch team. He slammed his books down on his desk and looked round with satisfaction at his room. In addition to being made Quidditch Captain, Draco had been made Head Boy, and this meant that he'd been allocated his own room. For that, Draco was very grateful. It meant that he didn't have to interact as much with his classmates, who were all either idiots or full of themselves. Draco couldn't stand any of them. Apart from Blaise, of course, but thinking about her made his head ache. He still wasn't convinced of her allegiances, and, although a Malfoy like himself would associate with a Zabini, he remained friends - he supposed the word was as accurate a description of their peculiar relationship as he could muster - with her in order to determine whether she would be an asset to his cause.  
  
Putting Blaise out of his mind, the young man decided that he would start his homework straight away, since he didn't know how long the detention would take, and aside from that, Saturday would be taken up with re- organising the Quidditch team. As he sat down to the homework Professor McGonagall set, he once again cursed the Head of Gryffindor. Was there anyone in that House that was halfway decent?  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part One  
  
Part Two: Ginny, coming soon  
  
(We already have about twenty parts written!) 


End file.
